


Bridging the Gap

by entirestraits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entirestraits/pseuds/entirestraits
Summary: The relationship between Severus and Minerva is hard to categorize. Once student and teacher, it is now decidedly coworkers, but maybe, just maybe, you could call them friends.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place during HBP.

Severus sat at his desk, skimming a fifth year’s essay and wondering why he bothered writing in constructive feedback if none of the students ever read it. Perhaps there were a few exceptions though - Granger, for one. 

He rubbed at his eyes which were rebelling against his will to stay awake. These days, though, sleep was an infrequent visitor. Being asked to murder a man and knowing that everyone who mattered would hate you for it tended to do such a thing. 

Someone knocked on the door and Severus stayed seated for several seconds wondering who it was that wanted something else from him. Summoning a great deal of willpower, he strode toward the door, swinging it open while feigning impatience.

“What seems to be the matter?” he asked, glaring at the Deputy Headmistress outside. 

She peered at him through her spectacles before answering. “Nothing, I merely wished to check on you.”

“Whatever for, Minerva?”

“Don’t murder me for this, but you look like hell, Severus.” 

_ What a wonderful choice of wording. _ Severus resisted a flinch at her words, taking a step back and gesturing inside. “I presume I won’t be getting rid of you anytime soon then.”

Severus retreated to his desk as Minerva seated herself in the stiff-backed chair in front of him. He managed to get through two spiky comments in red ink and she still hadn’t spoken. “Well? Out with it.”

Minerva stopped perusing the room and met his gaze. “What are you and Albus planning?”

He raised an eyebrow while internally gritting his teeth at the fact that she had chosen to interrogate  _ him.  _ “Do enlighten me as to why you think we’re planning something.”

“I’m not an imbecile.”

“I never said you were.”

Minerva sighed. “Neither of you have spent more than ten minutes in my presence outside of staff meetings. What does he have you doing that I would disagree with?” 

_Understatement of the century,_ he thought. Despite himself, Severus was surprised at her perceptiveness. He took a second to consider how to spin the situation and decided that he didn’t have the heart to tell any more lies. 

“It’s nothing.”

Taking advantage of her indignant breath, he continued. “Nothing I can tell you. I’m sorry, Minerva, I truly am, but please don’t keep asking.”

She paused, evidently struggling with whether to push on or give in. Abruptly, she turned and headed for the door but stopped before fully exiting. “Fine. I trust you. Whatever it is, let me know if there’s anything I can do and. . . take care of yourself.”

Severus dug his nails into his palm until it hurt and tried to ignore his guilt.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of OOTP

Severus measured out the precise amount of salamander blood, the cauldron of Pain-Relief bubbling below him. Something whooshed past his ear and landed in a shimmering swirl of light. 

“Fuck!” Time-honed instinct saved him from pouring in the blood too early and ruining the potion’s consistency. Sighing in relief, he set the vial down and put the concoction under stasis before turning to the visitor.

It was a small elf owl about the size of a Quaffle. Poppy’s Patronus. 

“Severus, come quickly. Minerva was hit with multiple Stunners and her vitals aren’t looking good. If there’s anything you can do. . .” 

He cursed and scrambled into motion. He ran through his neatly organized shelves, plucking off vials without needing the labels. Once in his office, he threw a handful of Floo Powder into his fireplace. “The Hospital Wing!” 

* * *

Minerva opened her eyes to an unfamiliar room, filled with much more white than was healthy. Her torso ached with a fierce, unrelenting pain. That told her that she had probably ended up at St. Mungos, and a glance around—scraggly plants, gaudy armchair—confirmed that. What was unexpected was the man slumped in said gaudy armchair. He was the only pleasant sight and reduced her urge to escape the room as soon as she could. 

All of a sudden, she remembered. Brilliant jets of scarlet. Not being able to breathe. Umbridge’s voice above her. 

“That was foolish,” she said, mostly to ensure her voice still functioned. 

Beside her, Severus jolted awake. “Foolish? I wouldn’t say that. Hagrid’s resistant but not invincible; it is likely that he would have been captured had you not been there.” He paused, looking down at her. “You were brave, Minerva.” 

“Since when were you so sentimental?” she said, blinking blearily. 

He raised his eyebrows. “I wasn’t done. Surely an accomplished witch such as yourself could have taken several options rather than charging directly at five hostiles. A Shield Charm, for one. But I suppose even you can’t escape your tendency to be a Gryffindor." 

“You say Gryffindor the way another might say imbecile.”

“Ideally, that’s how everyone would say it.” 

Minerva gave an annoyed huff but found herself smiling. A comfortable silence fell, one that she eventually broke. 

“How bad is it, Severus?” 

He regarded her for a moment before answering. “The healer doesn’t think there will be any permanent damage, but. . . it was a close thing. Four stunners to the chest—” 

“—at my age.” 

“Well, I would have left that part off, but since you said it, yes.” He took a deep breath. “We were worried, Poppy and I. None of our efforts were making a difference.” 

“Is this where you threaten me to never be so rash again?”

“I haven’t become  _ that  _ soft.” 

You said you were worried.” 

“I did.” Severus shifted uncomfortably. “Is that so hard to believe?” 

“You’re here even though you didn’t have to be,” she replied. “I appreciate it, Severus. Now stop looking at me like I’m on my deathbed.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters won't be chronological, just whatever comes to mind. Updates will probably be sporadic due to my lack of self-discipline. Concrit is welcome and hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First section happens during Valentine's Day in CoS when Lockhart announces that students should ask Snape about love potions. 
> 
> Second section takes place after the Dueling Club, when Lockhart and Snape demonstrate the Disarming Charm.

Minerva struggled to stay composed as Lockhart continued his flamboyant display, unaware of Severus glaring at him with outright hatred. Then again, that wasn’t an uncommon occurrence. 

She waited until there was a lull in Lockhart’s speech, wondering if he had a secret death wish or if he was  _ that _ delusional. Then, she turned to Severus. 

“Why I thought you disapproved of such things. I recall something about an abomination of the brewing arts?” 

He turned his cold regard onto her. “If any dimwit actually asks me for a  _ love potion _ , I will march them over to the Defense classroom and make Lockhart the target of their affections.” 

Lockhart was wrapping up his speech. He waved his hands, conjuring a shower of roses to several shrieks of excitement. 

“You know,” Minerva said disgustedly, “he might actually enjoy such a thing.” 

“Dear Merlin, I really could’ve done without that mental image.” 

“Well, keep looking just as furious as you are now,” she replied. “ I highly doubt you’ll need to make good on your threat.” 

“It has happened before,” he remarked. “I do feel slightly sorry for the girl—she couldn’t look me in the eyes for the rest of the term.” 

Minerva set down her flask of pumpkin juice. “Dare I ask who?” 

“Nymphadora, in her fourth year,” he said, looking amused at her reaction. “I believe it was mostly a game the Hufflepuffs were playing, rather than. . . true desperation.” 

At that moment, several hidden firecrackers went off, spraying confetti on the Ravenclaw table. Minerva took the opportunity to regain her composure, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“And here I’d thought that she was a lovely student. Thank you for ruining that, Severus.” 

He inclined his head. “Pleasure’s mine.” 

\---

The door of the staff room burst open, and the matron took the seat next to Severus. Expecting an angry reprimand, he leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Was it really necessary to throw Lockhart headfirst into a wall?”

“Yes, it was.”

“And you didn’t give any thought to who would have to deal with him afterwards. Oh, I don’t even know why I’m bothering to talk to you. You never listen.” 

He smirked. “It was very satisfying. Do I need another reason?” 

“I suppose it probably was.” Poppy sat down in the seat beside him, then said after a moment: “Put it in a Pensieve. I want to see it for myself.” 

Amused, Severus agreed to do so, but his good humor evaporated when the door to the staff room opened once more. It was Lockhart himself, sporting a sloppily-bandaged head and a hideous pinstriped suit. All conversation ground to a halt as everyone regarded him with less-than-friendly looks. The subtlety was lost on him though. 

“Ah Severus—there you are—you’re quite skilled, I must admit,” Lockhart said. 

Severus wondered if his ears had been damaged, but the Defense professor followed it up with: “Takes one to know one, I suppose and I knew it when I picked you.” 

“Those bandages are completely unnecessary,” Poppy whispered to Severus. “That is decidedly not my handiwork.” 

Severus stifled a laugh to reply to Lockhart. “I’m certain that an accomplished duelist such as yourself simply would have had no problem blocking the Disarming Charm if they so wished.” 

“Yes, yes, I could have used the Replificare Charm, but upon reconsideration, I thought letting the spell hit me would provide a better example for the students.” 

Severus bit his tongue and nodded along. He didn’t point out that  _ Replificare  _ was for mending seams. He didn’t spike Lockhart’s drink with anything harmful. 

But it was oh so tempting. 


End file.
